I've Been Yours for Years
by hphglover
Summary: <html><head></head>They've been best friends and inseparable for years now. While Santana knows how she feels and has been trying to show Quinn subtly, Quinn seems oblivious to it all until someone opens her eyes at work. Will she go for the girl she loves now that she realizes her feelings are a lot deeper than she ever thought?</html>


**I've Been Yours For Years**

"Hey, really good job out there today, Doctor Fabray," one of the head nurses acknowledged as Quinn was zipping her backpack close.

She looked up and gave her a tired smile as she adjusted the bag over her shoulder. "Thanks, Roberta! It's been crazy for the past twenty hours, hasn't it?"

"I've only been here for ten of them, but I know what you mean. But I'm telling you, you're impressing people around here and Doctor Crawford isn't easy to please. She's been watching you a lot and I see that she likes the way you work and the way you handle the patients. I'd say you have a guaranteed spot in this hospital when you finish your internship at the end of the summer."

"That would be amazing! I really like it here and the doctors I'm working with are great. Doctor Crawford especially. She's hard to please, but she's also a brilliant doctor and if she is happy with my work, then I guess being this tired and sleep deprived is worth it. It's been a long three years for sure."

"Well you have tomorrow off, so make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Oh, believe me, I will just as soon as I get home. My plans for today are a shower, good food that Santana promised to have ready when I get to our place and lots of sleep after."

"That feisty Latina that comes by often with food for you?"

Quinn smiled at the accurate description of her best friend.

"Yeah. Santana's pretty great, but don't ever tell her I said that. Her ego is already big enough without me inflating it any further," she finished with a little laugh.

The African-American nurse laughed as well and patted her shoulder. "I don't know why you haven't put a ring on her finger yet, doc. It's obvious how much she cares about you. You're a smart girl. Don't let that one go, doc. Your career is a difficult and taxing one. It takes someone special to deal with being a doctor's spouse."

Quinn blushed as her eyes widened. "But we're not together, Roberta!"

"Mm Hmm. You might as well be, child! You don't see any of the other residents getting home cooked meals delivered by their significant others, do you? That girl cares about you as more than a friend, believe me, doc."

Quinn wasn't sure what to say to the older nurse. They had all gotten to know Santana in the past three years and she was well liked by the hospital staff. Quinn just hadn't realized people had assumed they were together.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she scratched at the back of her neck nervously.

"The fact that you act like you're a couple! She comes by to see you several times a week, always bringing you food. Most times she stays and eats with you. She always kisses you when she gets here and before she leaves she gives you a big hug. Your smile is smitten as you watch her come and go. I'm telling you, doc, you need to open your eyes and reevaluate the situation. For a Yale and Harvard graduate, you're kind of oblivious when it comes to love! Now get home to your girl and get some rest," she finished with a hearty laugh before patting Quinn's cheek in a motherly way and walking away.

"Huh," was all Quinn could mutter as she started walking towards the ER exit.

Obviously, she had plenty to think about, but as tired as she was she decided to leave it for another time. She just hailed a taxi and after giving the driver her address, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

0-0

Santana heard the lock on the door click and put her song writing journal aside, getting up from the sofa in time to see Quinn walk through the door. She frowned a little when she saw just how tired Quinn looked but smiled at the blonde when their eyes made contact.

"Hey, doc. You look really beat."

"God, tired doesn't even begin to cover it. I just want to go to sleep but I'm also starving and I want to wash the hospital smell off of me."

Santana walked over to her, took her backpack from her shoulder and nodded in understanding. "Want me to run you a bath?"

"Sounds heavenly but I might fall asleep in the tub."

"Hmm, what if I were to join you?" she suggested playfully.

"_What?_" Quinn asked in confusion, because surely, she hadn't heard Santana right.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked hundreds of times before. And it wouldn't be the first time we took a bath together either," Santana reminded her with a small smile.

The Cheerios locker room flashed before her eyes followed by memories of the night they had spent in each other's arms several years ago during Mr. Shuester's non-wedding. She felt her cheeks coloring when she also recalled just how amazing that bath had been. Her stomach muscles tightened as a sudden and unexpected wave of arousal hit her.

"I, uh," she started and then looked down at the floor, unable to meet Santana's gaze and lost for words because all of a sudden all she wanted was Santana's naked, warm and wet body wrapped around her own.

"I guess that's a no," Santana said quietly before moving towards the kitchen. "Why don't you have a quick shower while I start heating up your food? I'm just going over some lyrics we're working on at the studio."

"Santana," Quinn tried, but the Latina just kept on walking towards their kitchen and Quinn sighed. "Great, now I've made her mad," she muttered as she started walking in the direction of the bathroom.

0-0

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Santana muttered as she plated Quinn's soup so she could heat it in the microwave when the blonde came out of her shower. "Of course she doesn't want you like that! If she did, she would have noticed all of the things you do for her by now!"

After the blonde had graduated at the top of her class from Yale, she had been accepted into the Harvard medical school program. Through it all, they had remained in close contact and saw each other as often as Quinn's time permitted since she had been taking extra classes since her years at Yale to finish earlier. To Santana's surprise, Quinn had applied for her internship at several hospitals in the New York area and had landed at Mount Sinai, one of the top hospitals in the state. Since Quinn knew she wanted a bigger place, she had asked if it would be okay for them to get an apartment together and Santana had gladly accepted. They had been living together since.

Now, they were closer than ever but that was as far as it went.

She sighed sadly, telling herself all the while that she needed to get her feelings back under control and move on with her life. Just because she'd fallen for Quinn didn't mean the blonde returned those feelings. She had tried to show Quinn she loved her with her actions and little details here and there, but either Quinn was completely oblivious or she didn't feel the same way.

But that was what confused her the most because Quinn was sweet to her, she did little things all of the time that showed Santana she cared deeply for her, so of course she had assumed Quinn returned her feelings. How could she not when Quinn always went out of her way to make her laugh on gloomy days, or got her favorite food when she was so busy she forgot to eat. No one knew her as well as Quinn did, no one understood her like she did. So it was a given she would fall for her.

Maybe it was time to give up and move on to someone that could return her feelings. Both of their careers were finally taking off so that meant they could move into their own places instead of sharing like they had been for the past three years. New York apartments were very pricey, but she was sure they'd be able to manage once Quinn got hired at the hospital and one of her songs became someone's number one hit.

Setting the plate down, she let her head drop and closed her eyes as the pain of possibly not seeing her favorite blonde on an almost daily basis hit her. She didn't know how she'd be able to come home to an empty apartment. She didn't know how she'd enjoy watching a favorite movie or show without the blonde cuddled into her side, even if she was mostly sleepy. She wouldn't be able to lay on the couch with her head on Quinn's lap while the blonde played with her hair as they talked about their day or discussed a song Santana was working on.

But if things kept going as they were, she would have no choice _but_ to move on. Because loving Quinn as much as she did was beginning to hurt.

0-0

"You're an asshole, you know that, Fabray?" she told her reflection in the bathroom mirror with a deep frown. She could have said yes instead of panicking. She could have grabbed Santana by the hand as she was walking away and dragged her into the damn shower with her.

But _no_! She had to act like a dumb ass and let Santana walk away with hurt feelings.

She needed to go back out there and talk to her. Roberta was right. Santana did all kinds of nice things for her and she did it because she cared. Out of all of her friends and family, Santana was the one person Quinn could count on to be there at all times, to rub her tired back and feet, to feed her, to listen to her and to bounce ideas off of. She was Quinn's go to person for everything.

And it wasn't all one-sided, either, because there were plenty of times Quinn came home with take-out from Santana's favorite spots when she knew the Latina was hard at work and forgot to eat. There were plenty of foot rubs and back massages when she was frustrated because she couldn't get the lyrics just right on a song she was working on. She listened to her and gave advice when asked for it.

She loved living with Santana. She loved coming home to her. She loved how dorky and sweet Santana could be when she was with someone she trusted. Santana also had a nerdy side and that was something they had in common and hid from the rest of the world.

There was so much about her best friend she loved that it was a miracle she hadn't realized what was going on yet. She was either too focused on finishing her residency with high marks or she was completely oblivious.

Either way, her eyes were suddenly open and she knew that everything she was feeling and thinking only had one answer.

She was in love with Santana Lopez and had been for a long time.

If she really thought about it, it probably went back to that fateful night where she had been showered with love and care like never before. God only knows her feelings could have started growing before then!

So taking a deep breath, Quinn decided it was time to deal with things face to face and finally confess her feelings to the girl she had hurt without meaning to.

0-0

Santana's breath hitched when she felt Quinn's body press into her back. Her fingers tightened their hold against the countertop as she held on for dear life.

"Quinn," she tried but trailed off when she felt a light kiss being placed on the side of her neck. It was all she could do to hold back her whimper as she felt goose bumps rising on her skin.

"I'd really like it if you joined me in the shower," Quinn husked in her ear as her hands found purchase on Santana's waist.

Santana was wearing a very small t-shirt that didn't reach the waistband of her baggy sweatpants. Quinn's fingers wasted no time caressing the warm skin softly.

"_Why_?" she asked shakily, unwilling to believe what was happening just yet.

"Because I'm a dumb ass that couldn't see what was right in front of my face this whole time? Because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share my bath with? Because you've put up with me this long and waited for me to open my eyes? Take your pick, San, because they're all true."

Santana's body shuddered lightly as Quinn's warm breath caressed her ear as she spoke and her fingers were turning white from holding on to the counter so hard. Still, she didn't say anything or move.

Quinn bit her lip and closed her eyes when no response came from the brunette. Stepping back, she let her hands fall to her sides in defeat.

"I guess I'm a dumb ass after all because I obviously read this situation wrong and you're not interested in me that way, you were just being helpful as always." She laughed self-deprecatingly as she shook her head. "_Christ!_ I'm so sorry, Santana. Just forget I said anything or that this happened. I don't want things between us to turn awkward now."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked as quickly as she could towards the bathroom again, this time calling herself a fool for trying to figure out what was going on between them when she was bone tired, brain dead and sleep deprived. It really just confirmed she was unlucky in love and would probably end up alone for the rest of her life.

0-0

It took Santana just seconds to snap out of her stupor and follow Quinn into the bathroom. While Quinn hadn't made any actual declarations of love, she knew her blonde well enough to know she was telling her she cared about her in her own way. She wasn't going to waste such an opportunity. She was finally going to be able to tell her she loved her and wanted to be with her.

Being as quiet as possible, she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in. Quinn was in the middle of taking off her scrub's light blue shirt while facing the shower curtain. She hadn't heard Santana enter so far so she waited for the blonde to turn around.

_God, but she makes scrubs look sexy as hell!_

When Quinn finally turned around, Santana felt as if a fist was squeezing her heart when she saw the sadness in those hazel eyes she adored so much. But Quinn, being a pro at keeping things inside and not letting anyone see her feelings, masked the look with one of surprise.

"San?"

Knowing actions could speak louder than words, Santana stepped closer and started undoing the strings of Quinn's scrub pants.

"You didn't wait for me."

Quinn swallowed hard as her eyes zeroed in on Santana's fingers as they played with the white string.

"I didn't think you wanted me to wait," she told her softly. "I thought I had screwed things up between us and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Santana's eyes lifted and they locked onto hazel ones. "You took me by surprise, Luce. I didn't think you were interested so I ran to the kitchen. We're both guilty of jumping to conclusions and running before we get hurt."

Quinn nodded as she lifted a hand to play with a loosened strand of Santana's dark locks. No one else got to call her _Luce_, only Santana. She kind of liked it that way.

"We're really good at that, huh?"

"Too good, I'd say, but at least we're not running now, right?" she asked a little uncertain.

"No. I know we have a lot we need to talk about, but to be honest with you, I don't want to get into any of that until I've had some sleep. It's not that I don't want to talk about it," she emphasized quickly, "but I want to be fully alert when we do. Is that okay?"

Santana nodded as she grabbed the bottom of Quinn's tank top and started pulling it up. "I understand that and we can talk tomorrow when you're feeling better. For now, just let me take care of you."

Quinn could only nod as Santana continued to undress her slowly. They hadn't seen each other fully naked in a while and she couldn't help but blush as more and more skin was revealed. Santana was tender in her movements and her fingers felt heavenly against Quinn's skin. It was only then she realized she had missed her touch.

When she was down to her boyshorts and sports bra, Santana moved the curtain aside and got the shower going. She waited until it was at a good temperature before closing the curtain back up and starting to undress herself.

Quinn's eyes followed every movement as she bit her lip in anticipation. She couldn't believe this was really happening but she couldn't deny how happy she was either. Since Santana was almost naked by that point, she decided to finish undressing herself.

She blushed again when her eyes landed on Santana's sculpted body. They still exercised regularly and went for long jogs at the park when time permitted. It certainly showed on Santana's toned abs and legs.

"You're even more gorgeous than I remember," she whispered as her eyes roamed up and down Santana's body in awe.

Santana's smile was shy as she looked back at Quinn and noticed the blonde was finally naked as well. She couldn't help but look at her.

"Thanks. You kinda leave me breathless, so yeah," she told her as she pushed the curtain aside again and stepped into the tub. "Come here, Luce."

Quinn stepped eagerly into the shower and sighed happily when the hot water hit her tired body. Her eyes closed with a smile when she felt Santana's hand on her waist pulling her towards her until their bodies were touching.

"Mm, you feel better than I remember as well," she murmured as she tilted her head back and let the water hit her face.

"You do, too, Luce. Now just let me take care of you, okay? I already showered earlier so this is just for you."

"Mm," was all Quinn was capable of uttering when she felt Santana's fingers running through her hair.

True to her word, Santana took care of her. First by washing and conditioning her hair and then by lathering her body with her favorite body wash. Quinn just made little content noises, eyes closed almost the entire time. Everything Santana was doing felt heavenly and she couldn't remember the last time someone other than the brunette had pampered her as much.

"Q?"

"Hmm?"

"Other than your womanly bits, I'm done. Do you want me to step out so you can finish quickly?" she offered not wanting to overstep herself.

"No, _you_ do it," was all Quinn answered with a chuckle at Santana's wording as she spread her legs apart to give her room. "Feels so nice when you touch me and I'm too tired and sleepy to finish on my own."

Taking a deep breath to fortify her nerves, Santana grabbed a different type of shower gel they kept just for those parts, squeezed some into her hand and went back to cleansing Quinn. It was a miracle from heaven she didn't end up ravishing the blonde on the spot, what with Quinn's little moans and whimpers as she worked her hand back and forth between her legs.

"See? So much better when you do it, babe," Quinn whispered sleepily. "We'll have to do this more often now. I have to return the favor."

Santana chuckled as she started rinsing Quinn's body before finally turning off the water.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely. Should have been doing it for the past three years apparently. Roberta said I'm smart but stupid. Does that even make sense?"

"Who's Roberta?" Santana asked as she helped Quinn out of the tub and started drying her.

"One of the head nurses in the ER. She's really nice and she likes you."

"Oh? How does she know me?"

Quinn squinted her eyes and smiled at her. "Everyone at the hospitals knows you by now, San. Apparently, everyone is under the impressing we're together."

"I didn't realize."

"Neither did I! But they see us together all the time and they see how you take care of me, so it was assumed. Apparently we're smitten with each other and I should put a ring on it," she finished with a little chuckle. "Roberta might be onto something brilliant there!"

"_What?_" Santana asked almost dropping the towel.

Quinn really opened her eyes then and cupped her face. "I know I said I didn't want to talk about it right now because I'm too tired to talk properly and coherently, babe, but I do love you. So if we're both feeling the same, I think we should give us a real try."

"Really, Luce? You'd want that with me?" Santana asked, emotions almost choking her.

"No one else will do but you, my love. And I promise when I wake up tomorrow we'll talk all you want, we'll discuss how we're going to do this and we'll even make an announcement to our family and friends if you want. But for now, just know I love you and I want a future with you. I don't want there to be any doubts about my intentions before I fall asleep."

"I love you, too, querida," Santana whispered, voice filled with wonder and emotions she couldn't even begin to describe. She kissed Quinn's lips softly, tenderly, before stepping back and smiling at her. "Go get dressed and then go to my bedroom," Santana said as she put a robe over her body after drying herself quickly. "I'll bring you the asopao I made once I've heated it up for you."

"Oh, God, chicken and rice soup! Is it mami's recipe?"

"Like I would make it any other way!"

"You're going to be the best wife ever," she exclaimed happily before kissing Santana's lips once more and walking out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Latina behind.

0-0

Quinn was almost asleep when Santana made it back to her room and she almost dropped the tray she was carrying. The blonde was laying on her back and just wearing a pair of bikini panties.

"You trying to kill me, Luce?"

"Hmm," Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Why didn't you put any clothes on?"

"Too tired. I just want food and sleep and you cuddled into my side."

And Santana melted once again.

"That can be arranged. Sit up a little and I'll feed you while we watch some tv until you're ready to sleep."

Quinn did as she was told and they talked about her latest shift in the ER while Santana fed her spoonfuls of the hearty soup being careful not to drop any of the hot liquid on Quinn's naked chest.

"You're really distracting," she mentioned while Quinn chewed on a piece of chicken. "I'm surprised I haven't burned you yet."

"Distracting how, babe?"

"You're basically naked in my bed, Luce! How is that not a distraction?"

"You've seen me naked too many times to count. What's different now?"

"Now I can actually _touch!_"

Quinn smirked at that. "You could have been touching years ago! Ever since Shue's wedding and goodness knows it could have happened before with the right persuasion. I always thought you were beautiful, babe, both inside and out."

Santana's eyes widened. "You mean I could have been tapping that for the past three years and you're just _now_ telling me? You know how many times I had to walk away from one of our cuddling sessions and touch myself because I couldn't stand how much I wanted you?"

"Oh, well, I did that, too, so we're even," Quinn told her with a cute little giggle Santana couldn't resist. "How about from tomorrow on we do that for each other, too? God, I could use some of your loving right about now."

"If you weren't so damn tired and sleepy, I'd give you all the loving you wanted right now, pretty girl."

"I know but you know what's even better than that?"

"What's that, querida?"

"How you take care of me so lovingly. How you just go out of your way to always do something nice for me. You have no idea how much I was looking forward to coming home to you today. I even told Roberta so and that is what started that conversation."

"I'll always take care of you. It's just something I can't help but _do_."

"And I'll take care of you always, Santana. As my best friend, as my lover and eventually as my wife because I can see myself with you for the rest of my days."

Santana's eyes filled with tears because she hadn't been expecting this much. She hadn't thought Quinn would be this open with her feelings and future intentions. She was so happy her heart felt like it was going to burst with so much joy.

"Ay, querida, you don't know how much that means to me. I didn't dare hope for so much but it's all I want as well."

"Now that that's settled and we've confessed we love each other, do you still want to have a lengthy conversation tomorrow or just go ahead and accept being my girlfriend so we can spend some of that time loving each other?" she asked cheekily as Santana finally put the spoon down, the soup all gone.

"Are you propositioning me, doctor Fabray?"

"Well, you did have your hand between my legs earlier, dear."

"You _insisted_," Santana reminded her.

"I think my brilliance has been established already," she told her with a wink as she put the tray away and pulled Santana into her arms. "Now, then, yes or yes to being my girlfriend?"

Santana laughed at the question. "With those options, I think the smart thing to do is say yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Luce!"

"Give us a kiss then, woman, so I can get some sleep. I'm going to need all of my energy so I can ravish you properly tomorrow!"

Giggling at how cute and dorky Quinn was when she was tired, Santana couldn't help but comply.

They kissed softly for several minutes, getting used to each other again and keeping things simple. There was no need to rush now that things between them were settled. There was no more wondering how the other one felt. From then on, they would be Quinn and Santana, as it should have been for years.

When their kisses ended naturally, Santana tucked Quinn in and played with her hair until the blonde finally fell asleep. She then got up and took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

After putting the leftover food away, she thought about going back to her song writing journal, but one look towards her room convinced her she should go back to bed with Quinn. She could always get some extra sleep and she wanted to have the blonde as close as possible now that she knew she was hers.

After turning all of the lights off, she walked back to her room, stripped down to her panties and joined her girl on the bed. Quinn immediately turned and snuggled into her side with a sight of contentment, a tiny smile playing on the corners of her lips. Kissing her forehead tenderly, Santana held her closer and closed her eyes.

0-0

"Hey, mami! Bendición!"

"_Dios te bendiga._ _Como estas, mi amor? Como esta Quinn?_"

"Estoy bien, mami, and so is Quinn."

"_Where is she? Working again? Are you taking proper care of her, Santanita? We've talked about this._"

Santana rolled her eyes playfully at the screen and watched her mother. "Of course I am, mami!"

"Who are you talking to, babe?" Quinn called out from the kitchen. "It sounds like mami."

Santana smirked at her mother, whose eyebrows had shut up at Quinn's question and word of endearment.

"I'm video chatting with her," she informed her girlfriend of one day. _God, but she loved how that sounded!_

"Be right there! Don't hang up before I get to say hi."

"Oh, she's waiting for you alright," Santana called back. "In fact, if you don't hurry up, she'll be on the next plane out to us, _querida_," she finished, emphasizing the last word on purpose just to egg her mother on.

"_Santana Lopez, do not play with my old heart, cielo. What is going on with you two?_" Maribel asked, hand on her chest to add to the drama.

Before Santana could answer, Quinn came over and climbed over the back of the couch where Santana was sitting. "Scoot forward a bit, baby. I wanna talk to mami, too."

"_Baby? Querida? Can it be?_" she asked incredulously.

Santana was still smirking at her mom as she moved forward on the cushion. Quinn settled behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Hi, mami. Bendición!"

"_Dios te bendiga, mi amor. __I'll ask how you are later. Now, tell me what is going _on_!_"

"Oh, that! Well, I asked San to be my girlfriend last night and she said yes," Quinn explained quickly, planting a kiss on Santana's cheek. "I'm so happy about it I could burst!"

"_Ay, bendito sea Dios! I'm so happy for you both. Finally! Wait until I call Judy!_" she kept on excitedly, not giving either of them a chance to talk. "_She doesn't know, does she? Because she hasn't called me yet. Ay!_" She turned away from the camera for a moment and called out, "_Javier, ven aca, papi. Ven a ver las nenas!"_

"Mami," Santana protested. "We're not little girls anymore! We're over twenty-five already."

"_Hush now, you'll always be babies to me._" Just then Santana's dad Javier came into the office. "_Ay, querido, las nenas por fin están juntas! No es maravilloso?_"

"Hola papi," they called out in unison. "Bendición."

"_Hola bellezas. Dios me las bendiga. Is it true? Are you really together? Because that is wonderful indeed._"

"Yes, papi. Quinn asked me last night and I said yes."

"And I promise my intentions are honorable. With your blessing, and when the time is right and I can really provide for her, I'll be honored to make Santana my wife," Quinn told them, sincerity and love shining clearly in her hazel eyes.

Santana visibly melted against her and Quinn held her tightly as they looked at each other.

_Te amo_, Santana mouthed.

_Y yo a ti_, Quinn mouthed back.

The sounds of someone crying brought them out of their bubble and they both turned wide-eyed towards the screen. Maribel was crying while Javier patted her back soothingly and whispered some words they couldn't make out.

"Mami?" Santana called out worriedly. "What's wrong? It that not what you wanted?"

"_She's happy, Santana. These are her happy tears, querida,_" Javier explained and then turned towards Quinn. "_You have our blessing, darling. Anytime you want to make my only daughter a respectable woman, I'll be there to walk her down the aisle and into your waiting arms as it should be._"

"Hey! I resent that! I couldn't be more respectable and I'm going to make a great doctor's wife just like mami did for you."

Javier only laughed at her, his expression one full of love and pride. _If only they knew how much he loved them both!_

"Thank you, papi. She's the best and I'm lucky she picked me to love. I couldn't have done half of this residency without her."

"_How is that going, by the way? Sandra Crawford tells me you're doing really great. She's not easy to please or impress, so that is saying a lot._"

"_Wait, before you two get into shop talk," _Maribel interrupted tearfully_. "Santanita, call me on my cell phone._"

"Will do, mami. These two should be here for a bit."

She kissed Quinn quickly before getting up and graving her cell from the coffee table, already giving it a voice command to dial her mom.

0-0

"That was beyond amazing," Quinn panted as she snuggled into Santana's side after their latest round of lovemaking. "How is it possible that it just gets better and better?"

"Don't you remember, querida? We're flawless."

"I'd have to once again agree with you."

"This is real, right, Quinn? I'm not dreaming?"

"This is real, baby girl. It's always been real and it will always be real. We're meant to be together."

"Well, good, because mami is already planning the wedding."

Quinn chuckled. "Maybe I should have waited a teensy bit before saying that to papi, yeah? Now mami and mom are going to drive us nuts when we've only been together officially for less than a day."

"Do you mind, though? They're both so happy for us. I mean, Judy even came over to their place so we could all video chat again."

"I don't mind one bit. My intentions are to marry you when I am able to offer financial support and not the measly salary I make as an intern. If they give me a position in the hospital, we can have a wedding in a year. Give us plenty of time to really enjoy this relationship before taking it to the next level, don't you think?"

"I like that idea. But before you start officially, I want us to take a two week vacation to Europe. I've been saving a lot. You always give me extra money so I've been putting that away, too. We should have plenty saved for such a trip."

"I love that idea! It feels like all I've done for the past ten years is learn, learn and learn some more. There's been so little time for fun. I don't know what I would have done without you constantly being there as my support system. You're really amazing, San, and I'm so damn lucky you're finally mine."

"Oh, baby, you really unhinge me with your words."

Quinn smiled sweetly at her. "It's what you do to me, San. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. It feels like we've been in a relationship for a long time. It's been you for me for so long I can't even remember a time when my heart didn't belong to you."

Santana's tears fell again. She couldn't help it.

"If only you knew how much I love you, querida."

"I _do_ know. You've been showing me for years."

"And I'll keep showing you for many years to come."

"Te amo, Santana."

"Y yo a ti, querida. Y yo a ti!"

0-0


End file.
